Unverhofft kommt oft
by VeggieChan91
Summary: ...Und wie ihr wisst: Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein ;) PiccoloxGohan Warning: Mpreg


Hey alle zusammen!  
Das war meine erste Dragonball Z. Ich habe das erste Kapitel vor über 3 jahren geschrieben und hab mich entschlossen das wieder aufzunehmen.  
Es ist eine Slash Fanfiktion mit dem Pairing PiccoloxGohan.

Son Gohan in in meiner Geschichte 15 Jahre alt.  
Bis zu dem Punkt ist alles so verlaufen wie im Anime.  
Son Gohan hat Cell besiegt und Goku ist tot.  
Vielleicht wird es auch einen Character Death in der  
Geschichte geben aber keine Angst (es sei den ihr seit  
ChiChi Fans) Ach ja und Piccolo ist übrigens männlich.

_

Bulmas Party

Es ist höchster Sommer die Sonne scheint und Bulma veranstaltet mal wieder eines ihrer berühmt-berüchtigten Grillfeste, zu dem wie immer alle ihre Freunde eingeladen sind: Krillin, seine Frau C18 und kleine Tochter Maron, der alte Lustgreis Muten Roshi, Oolong, Bulmas Ex-freund Yamchu, Pool, der dreiäugige Tenshinhan mit seinem selbst ernannten kleinen Bruder Chau Zu, ChiChi, ihr Vater der Rinderteufel ihr über alles geliebter Son Gohan, unser Lieblings Namekianer Piccolo und sogar Dende, der kleine Namekianer und gleichzeitig seit einigen Jahren neuer Erdengott, hat angekündigt zu kommen. Nur einer ist nicht da. Son Goku!  
Dieser hat sich vor fünf Jahren im Kampf gegen Cell geopfert um so die Erde zu retten. Inzwischen hat auch Son Gohan begriffen, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn ist dafür, dass er die Welt von dem fiesen Ungeheuer Cell befreit hat und ihn nicht für seinen Tod verantwortlich macht.

Der Garten, in dem die Feier stattfindet, füllt sich zunehmen immer mehr mit Menschen und anderen Kreaturen. Wohin man auch nur schaut über all ist etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken aufgebaut. Es ist kaum zu glauben wir das alles ohne Gokus Hilfe verputzt werden soll. Inzwischen sind alle Gäste bis auf ChiChi, Son Gohan und den Rinderteufel anwesend. Viele haben sich seit Langem nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und so gibt es für alle jede Menge zu erzählen. Bis auf Piccolo. Dieser hat nur schnell alle anderen Gäste begrüßt, einen Schluck Wasser getrunken und hat sich anschließen in eine gut versteckten Ecke in Bulmas riesen Garten verkrochen. Eigentlich hat er auf solche Feste gar keine Lust doch er ist gekommen, weil...  
… 1. er es Son Gohan versprochen hat.  
… 2. sich freut den kleineren endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Schon eine Woche haben sie sich jetzt nicht gesehen.  
… 3. schon seit einigen Tagen das Gefühl hat, dass es Gohan gar nicht gut geht. Piccolo macht sich deshalb ernsthafte Gedanken.

Während er da so auf den kleinen wartet denkt er an etwas, das ihm Vegeta mal über die Saiyajins erzählt hat, als Son Goku mit dem Herzvirus zu kämpfen hatte.  
Nämlich dass Saiyajins hier auf der Erde unter keinen Umständen krank werden können, da ihr Immunsystem dafür viel zu stark gilt nach Vegetas Aussage auch für Gohan obwohl dieser lediglich zur Hälfte ein Saiyajin ist. Son Goku müsse sich damals sein Herzvirus irgendwo anders im Weltall eingefangen haben vielleicht als er auf dem Planeten Yadrat.

Nach kurzer Zeit treffen schließlich auch endlich ChiChi, der Rinderteufel und Son Gohan ein. Genauso wie in den letzten vergangen Tagen geht es Gohan heute wirklich nicht gut. Ihn plagen höllische Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit, Schwindelanfälle und ständige Müdigkeit. Vor zwei Tagen ist er sogar einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen, seine Mutter jedoch hat er von all dem nichts bemerken lassen, um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen. Besonders gut sieht er an diesem Tag auch nicht aus. Gohan ist fürchterlich blass um die Nase und erweckt den Anschein, er habe seit Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen. Einfach total ausgelaugt. Son Gohan macht sich als erstes daran, wie es ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hat, alle anderen Gäste höflich zu begrüßen, sich mit jedem kurz zu unterhalten und nebenbei noch nach Piccolo Ausschau zu halten. Der schwarz haarige macht sich schon sorgen sein Koi sei gar nicht gekommen – obwohl er es ihm versprochen hat. Er hätte zwar nur nach seiner Aura fühlen müssen aber darauf ist er in seinem zustand gar nicht gekommen. Bis er ihn dann sehr weit Abseits, unter einem schattigen Baum sitzend findet.

So schnell wie möglich löst er sich aus dem unwichtigem Gespräch mit Krillin über Gott und die Welt, um sich sofort auf den Weg zu Piccolo, welcher ihn schon erwartet, zu machen. Bei dem grünling angekommen sieht er sich kurz aber gründlich um. Als er diesen Platz als sicher befindet und sie keiner zu beobachten scheint lässt er sich langsam auf Piccolos Schoß nieder und fängt dessen Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss ein. „Du hast mich ganz schon warten lassen, kleiner.", kommt es tief von Piccolo während sich Son Gohan an seine Brust schmiegt. Der jüngere antwortet nur sehr leise, da die Kopfschmerzen im Moment sehr extrem sind, doch Piccolo versteht es mit seinen super Lauschern natürlich bestens. „Tut mir Leid Piccolo, mir geht es in den letzten Tagen einfach nicht gut. Ich weiß selbst nicht was mit mir los ist."

Eine ganze Weile bleibt er so in Piccolos Armen liegen. Piccolos Hand streicht ihm immer wieder durch die Haare und massiert sanft und vorsichtig, um ihn auf keinen Fall zu verletzten, seine Schläfen, um dessen Kopfschmerzen etwas zu lindern. Da ist es wieder das Gefühl Gohans Aura habe sich verändert zwar nur minimal doch es fällt Piccolo auf. Und so dauert es gar nicht lange bis der kleinere immer schläfriger wird. „Ich liebe dich Piccolo." Murmelt Son Gohan bevor er schließlich in seinen Armen in einen erschöpften Schlaf fällt. Piccolo fährt ihm noch einmal sanft durchs Haar und haucht ein „Ich dich auch mein kleiner."

Doch lang hält dieses schöne und friedliche Bild nicht an. Denn kaum ist er eingeschlafen wird er von ChiChi, seiner hysterischen und über fürsorglichen Mutter, gesucht, die ihn auch sofort findet – auf Piccolos Schoß und in seinen Armen. Für ChiChi ein mehr als eindeutiges Bild. Prompt fängt sie auch zu schreien an. „Was fällt dir ein du widerliches Ekel? Nimm gefälligst deine grünen Griffel von meinem Sohn! Du hast ihn doch schon von Anfang an als du ihn entführt hast verdorben, du Monster!" Durch dieses, nicht zu überhörende, Geschrei wird der schlafende Gohan wieder wach und mit ihm auch seine Kopfschmerzen. Aber es sind nicht nur die Kopfschmerzen die ihn im Moment das Leben schwer machen sondern auch eine fürchterliche Übelkeit, so dass er meint sich auf der Stelle übergeben zu müssen.

Aus genau diesem Grund löst er sich vorsichtig aus Piccolos Umarmung. Beim Aufstehen überfällt ihn jedoch wieder ein nicht nur leichtes Schwindelgefühl, so dass er beinah wieder auf seinem, in Piccolos Augen süßem, Hintern gelandet wäre. Er gibt ihm noch schnell telepathisch über sein Vorhaben eine Toilette aufzusuchen, bescheit und achtet gar nicht auf seine wütende Mutter.

Kaum ist Gohan an seiner Mutter vorbei fängt diese schon wieder an zu zetern, dass er seine geliebte Mutter einfach nicht beachtet. „Daran bist doch nur du schuld! Wegen dir hat mein Baby seine ganzen guten Manieren dich ich ihm beigebracht habe vergessen!"  
So langsam kommt in Piccolo wieder der Wunsch auf, ChiChi wäre nicht Son Gohans Mutter. Dann würde er es nämlich vielleicht übers Herz bringen sie endlich umzubringen. Doch die Beschimpfungen von ihr wurden auch ihm langsam zu viel.

„Anstatt dich die ganze Zeit über belanglose Dinge aufzuregen solltest du mal nach deinem Sohn sehen, dann wüsstest du auch wie schlecht es ihm in letzter Zeit geht!" ChiChi weicht etwas zurück als der Namekianer sich aufrichtet und ihr diese Worte entgegen zischt. Im selben Moment geht ein lauter und greller Aufschrei von Bulma durch den Garten. Son Gohan ist auf dem Weg zur Gästetoilette einfach bewusstlos umgekippt.

Piccolo lässt ChiChi einfach stehen und ist sofort bei Son Gohan, bevor sie überhaupt versteht was los ist, nimmt ihn hoch und wird auch gleich von Bulma angesprochen. „Am besten bringst du ihn in eines der Gästezimmer am ende des Flurs." „Ok."  
Doch kaum hat er Gohan auf dem Arm hat er schon wieder eine nervige Fliege namens ChiChi an der Backe kleben. Doch davon lässt er sich nicht weiter stören und trägt den kleinen so wie es Bulma gesagt hat in das nächst beste Gästezimmer. Die besorgte Mutter ChiChi bleibt natürlich immer dicht hinter ihm und schreit ihn an er soll gefälligst ihren geliebten Sohn raus rücken.

Dass Piccolo Gohan damals entführt hat scheint sie immer noch zu verfolgen. Er bringt Gohan in das Zimmer und lässt ihn dann allein mit seiner Mutter um nach draußen zu gehen weil er noch etwas mit Bulma bereden oder eher gesagt sie um etwas bitten möchte. ChiChi kümmert sich sofort um ihren armen, ohnmächtigen Sohn.

Auf dem weg nach draußen ist er so sehr ins Grübeln vertieft was mit Gohan los sein könnte, dass er erst gar nicht bemerkt wie er von Bulma angesprochen wird.  
„Piccolo hörst du mich? Wie geht es denn Son Gohan?"  
„Er ist Bewusstlos, ChiChi kümmert sich um ihn. Aber ich wollte dich um etwas bitten, Bulma. Es geht um Son Gohan ich glaub ihm geht es wirklich nicht gut und ich glaube nicht, dass er einfach nur krank ist... könntest du ihn nicht mal kurz untersuchen wenn er wieder wach ist bzw. wenn die Feier vorbei ist?" „Du Glaubst er hat was ernstes? Natürlich werde ich ihn mir mal ansehen aber das muss wohl noch eine weile warten."

~~*~~

Inzwischen ist es schon später Abend und so langsam verlassen alle die Feier. Son Gohan ist immer noch bewusstlos und ChiChi hat sich ebenfalls bewusstlos in einem anderem Gästezimmer einquartiert. Piccolo hat sich neben Gohans Bett gesetzt und wartet. Während er ihm immer wieder durchs Haar fährt, bis dieser wieder wach wird. Nach etwa 20 Minuten weiterem Warten trifft auch genau dies endlich ein.

Stöhnend setzt er sich auf und fast sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an den Kopf.  
„Wo bin ich? Ahh Piccolo du bist ja da. Was ist denn passiert?" „Du bist einfach im Garten ohnmächtig geworden. Wie geht es dir jetzt?" Man kann Piccolo regelrecht anhören wie große sorgen er sich um den kleinen macht. „Naja die Kopfschmerzen sind nicht mehr so stark und schlecht ist mir auch nicht mehr aber gut fühle ich mich auch nicht."  
„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht ich hab Bulma gebeten dich nachher mal zu untersuchen. Ich mach mir echt sorgen um dich..." „Ach Piccolo du machst dir mal wieder viel zu viele Sorgen. Ich hab mir bestimmt nur was eingefangen!"  
„Das glaub ich weniger und du weißt es auch ganz genau! Bis jetzt warst du nicht ein einziges mal krank!"  
Weiter kommen sie gar nicht, da Bulma ins Zimmer schneit und freudig lächelt als sie sieht, dass Gohan wieder wach ist.  
„Schön dass du wieder wach bist Gohan! Es sind jetzt alle weg bis auf ChiChi und du. Was hältst du davon wenn du und deine Mutter über Nacht bleibt? ChiChi schläft eh schon in einem anderen Zimmer. Aber du kannst gleich mal mitkommen dann kann ich dich gleich untersuchen. "  
Son Gohan will erst protestieren doch Piccolos eindringlichem Blick kann er nicht widersprechen und so entschließt er sich Bulmas Untersuchung über sich ergehen zu lassen.

_

Naja ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und ich  
erwarte viele tolle Kommentare bitte  
Würde mich echt über ein Feedback freuen  
wenn es geht nicht nur ein „Boar ist das scheiße!"  
dann kann ich nämlich nichts ändern/ verbessern

Danke LG

(^-^) Noah (^-^)


End file.
